The Mystery of the box
by Black Omochao
Summary: Kumi finds a box, whats in it?


I own nothing, enjoy this nonsense.

…...

It was a normal day, well as normal as it gets in this crazy place where kids need to fight deadly aliens and the biggest threats to the world include psychotic duck-whales.

Kumi was searching through her locker for her Borg which she hadn't seen all day.

"No, not there at all," Kumi sighed as she slammed her locker shut, no sign of her Borg, she gave a glance to her companions lockers and gave a sigh "They wont mind if I just check," Kumi assured herself before she walked over to Yuri's locker and attempted to open it, and of course it would not open, Kumi growled before she got a idea "Yuri! What's your locker combination!" Kumi called to Yuri who was on the other side of the room.

"My birthday," Yuri said casually and Kumi groaned before walking over to Kasumi's locker.

"Kasumi! What's your locker combination!" Kumi called to Kasumi who was sitting in a corner, hoping that she has better luck opening her locker then Yuri's.

"Cake!" Kasumi answered with a smile causing Kumi to stare at her.

"Um...how dose...uh" Kumi stuttered as she stared at the lock on the locker trying to find how "Cake" was even a possible combination, to say the least, she couldn't, by the end of the day Kumi had given up and resolved to go home without her borg, she was about to walk out of the building when she spotted something, she looked under a table and saw a small, dark, cardboard box, just sitting there.

"What are you looking at Kumi?" Kasumi asked appearing beside her friend causing her to jump in surprise.

"Kasumi! I was...looking at the box," Kumi said, once again becoming mesmerized by the mysterious box, Kasumi smiled before she ran over to the table and picked the box up.

"Lets open it!" Kasumi said shaking the box in anticipation.

"Well...ok," Kumi said as her curiosity got the better of her "It's just a old box, what harm would it do?" Kumi added with a shrug, Kasumi began to open the box, but it would not open, Kasumi struggled to open the box but one thing soon became clear.

"It's locked!" Kasumi said as she turned the box to show where the key went.

"Well if it's locked, it's locked," Kumi's borg said with a shrug of his wings as he inched himself by the two confused humans.

"Where have you been!" Kumi asked in annoyance.

"America," Kumi's borg said holding up a little American flag in one of his drills "I got you guys souvenirs," he added extending another drill which had a bag hanging from it which Kasumi quickly snatched.

"Neat!" Kasumi said happily tossing the box aside to look through the bag, Kumi sighed and picked the box back up.

"If this thing is locked there's probably a reason, so we should probably leave it," Kumi said with a sigh before she shook the box a little, causing a small squeak to emit from it, Kumi looked surprised and shook it again, and she herd yet another squeak.

"Man, what's in there?" Kumi's borg asked staring at the box.

"I don't know, but I think it's alive," Kumi said putting her ear to the box "We need to open this thing," Kumi said turning back to Kasumi, Kasumi smiled at Kumi before carelessly tossing the bag of souvenirs aside.

"OK! But how do we open a locked box?" Kasumi questioned staring at the box.

"We need to find a key," Kumi said glancing around.

"I saw Yuri leave with a key, nya!" Kasumi said with glee and Kumi turned back to her.

"Ok, why would Yuri have the key?" Kumi asked in confusion.

"Who cares, lets go!" Kumi's borg shouted causing Kumi to jump in alarm.

"Ok!" Kasumi said with a laugh, Kumi sighed but nodded, they left the school and began there trek to Yuri's house, it was actually pretty boring except for the random bear attack.

Yuri sat on the couch in her room bored out of her mind, when she herd a bang at the door, she walked over to the door and opened it: to find Kumi, her borg, and Kasumi being attacked by a bear who seemed really angry, Yuri quickly shut the door and tried to forget what she just saw.

"Just walk away Yuri, walk away," Yuri muttered to herself, but the banging on the door soon got to her and she opened it once more "Ok get in," Yuri sighed as Kumi, her borg, and Kasumi ran in, slamming the door behind them.

"Thanks Yuri," Kumi said with a sigh of relief.

"Ya, no telling what that bear would have done to us," Kumi's borg said calming down a little.

"Would you please tell me why you came here at all?" Yuri asked glancing at all three of them for a answer.

"Well, we found a box!" Kasumi exclaimed happily.

"Ya, but it's locked, and we think you might have the key," Kumi said looking around.

"Oh, you must mean that old key I found on that table, I'll give it to you," Yuri said as she walked over to a drawer and began searching through it.

"Thanks," Kumi said with a smile, before another though occurred to her "Hey, why did you take the key in the first place?" Kumi asked in confusion.

"Why did I what-now?" Yuri questioned as she pulled the key out of the drawer and handed it to Kumi.

"Never mind," Kumi said before she turned to Kasumi "Ok Kasumi, hand me the box," Kumi said in excitement.

"I thought you had it," Kasumi said, Kumi just stared at her.

"What!" Kumi said in shock, both Kumi and Kasumi looked down at Kumi's borg, who simply shrugged with his wings.

"Um, guys," Yuri said pointing out the window, Kumi and Kasumi looked out the window and saw the box, and the bear chewing on it.

"You have got to be-" Kumi began but was interrupted by her borg.

"No swearing Kumi," Kumi's borg said wagging a drill at her.

"Forget that, lets go!" Kasumi yelled jumping out the window, shattering it in the process.

"Kasumi!" Kumi and her borg both shouted before they jumped out the window after Kasumi.

"My window!" Yuri shouted in shock as Kasumi landed on the bears back and swiftly knocked it unconscious.

"Kasumi...you...beat the bear?" Kumi asked staring as Kasumi picked up the box.

"Yup, now lets see what's in it," Kasumi said, snatching the key from Kumi and placing it in the keyhole, the three looked in sheer anticipation as Kasumi opened the box.

"Do the Mario!" a voice suddenly shouted out from the box, Kumi and her borg looked completely confused and Kasumi smiled as a small black rat jumped out of the box and began singing "Swing your arms from side to side, come on lets go, do the Mario!" the rat sang happily.

"I give up," Kumi sighed before fainting, Yuri watched the events from her broken window and sighed.

"So glad I didn't get involved," Yuri sighed.

…...

There, enjoy that? If you did it would be nice to leave a review, or better yet write your own alien nine story, this section is to empty, if you didn't like it you may now leave, or leave a nasty review, or better yet a constructive review, good bye.


End file.
